Shield Knight
Summary Often, the best offense is a good defense, and Shield Knight knows it. Wielding a pair of Asymmetrical Shields, she deflects both melee and projectile attacks easily before getting into range and crushing her foes! For years, Shield Knight and Shovel Knight were inseparable partners in adventuring; with their expert use of unconventional weapons, they worked as one. Now, Shield Knight’s fate is unknown, but Shovel Knight’s goal is clear: he must journey to find Shield Knight, his lost beloved. -Official Description Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A Name: Shield Knight Origin: Shovel Knight Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human knight Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Fought The Enchantress alongside Shovel Knight) Dimensionality: 3D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Shovel Knight) Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can hit Shovel Knight in combat), higher with the Cube of Zorix (The Cube of Zorix can blitz Shovel Knight), Massively Hypersonic+ with Witherbolt (Lightning typically moves at mach 1282) Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can react to and perceive oncoming attacks from the Cube of Zorix, which can blitz Shovel Knight) Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class (Can damage Shovel Knight in combat, who can contain the energy required to change the planet's rotation) Durability: Dwarf Star level (Can tank attacks from Shovel Knight) Stamina: Very High (Should be comparable to Shovel Knight since she can defeat him in long combat. She has fought against herself numerous times and won, and after being trapped for a long time span, she still returned and assisted Shovel Knight in finally defeating the Enchantress) Range: Standard melee range with Buckler Blow. Extended melee range with her Shield Toss, Rush and Shield Rush. Powers and Abilities: |-|Normally=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis (Passive. Her shield always returns to her hand), Immortality (Types 3 and 4. Upon death, her body is remade in the same arena, allowing her to continue in combat. This is also true for Specter Knight, who is a ghost), Magic and Non-Physical Interaction (Defeated the Enchantress in her raw form, which is made of magic), Vibration Manipulation (Sends out a shockwave to knock away enemies when parrying), Soul Manipulation (Can damage Specter Knight), Pseudo-Flight (She can suspend herself midair using levitation for a few moments), Resistance to Ice Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Can travel through Polar Knight and Mole Knight's stages, which each take place in artic lands and magma caves respectively), Time Stop (Moved within the Mirror of Fate's time distortion which stopped time) |-|With Items=Transmutation (Can turn all enemies in the area into fairies that can only fly and dash with the Fairy Wand), Healing (With the Apple, Chicken and Chicken Wings, she can restore her health), Magnetism Manipulation (With the Repeller she pulses away enemies using magnetic forces), Explosion Manipulation (With the Platter Bomb, Bubble Bomb, Siege Bomb and Bomb Basket), Paralysis Inducement (With the Slamvil, she stuns all enemies standing on the ground at the time it is dropped), Pseudo-Flight (With the Propeller Pack), Statistics Amplification (With the Berserker Bee, she becomes more powerful and knocks enemies away on contact), Sealing (With the Joustus Card she imprisons someone in a card), Time Slow (Can slow down time for enemies resistant to time stop with the Chronos Coin), Spatial Manipulation (With the Warping Glass, she randomly swaps her and another person's location), Energy Manipulation (With the Cube of Zorix she can fire off energy beams that blitz enemies), Electricity Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (With the Witherbolt, she conjures a storm that zaps all enemies with lightning), Homing Attack and Danmaku (With the Remnant Spiral, she targets a specific enemy and fires several quick bullets), Invulnerability and Resistance to Paralysis Inducement (With the Ichor of Fortitude she becomes temporarily impervious to all damage and stunning effects) Standard Equipment: Her shield and armor. All of her items are optional equipment. Intelligence: Above Average (Combat savvy; capable of individually defeating each of the Order of No Quarter, including skilled lancers like Propeller Knight, mad geniuses such as Plague Knight, Mona and Tinker Knight, and others comparable to Shovel Knight in skill, such as Black Knight) Weaknesses: Notably at a disadvantage without her shield. If her shield is damaged when thrown, it cannot block projectiles or attack enemies on the way back. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Shield Toss: She throws her shield outward in any direction. *Buckler Blow: A punching attack usable only when she has thrown her shield already. *Rush: A dashing attack used to escape danger. *Shield Rush: She darts in any direction with her shield to ram into enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Immortals